Phantoms of a Haunted World
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: A murder investigation, gone horribly wrong, Kate, Tony, and a certain other are forced into hiding...RNR!PLEASE!Rating is for Bad Language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't care if u ppl hate my stories, im gonna write them anyways!

Disclaimer: Mo---mmmy can I PLEASE have Tony for my birthday? PLEASE? -Don't kid urself my parents aren't that rich…

Kate walked onto the crime scene nervously, there was just something about this one, and she didn't get nervous easy either, which is saying something. "A Petty Officer, Yasmine Iraswha. Shot in her DC townhome, early this morning." Kate told Tony who was just arriving, late as usual.

"Ahh, yeah, Kate, that is officially disturbing." Tony said looking at her with a grotesque looking face.

"What? The crime scene? No shit Tony."

"No, actually I was talking about your hair." Tony said grinning. Kate kneed him in the groin.

"Shut up. I ran out of conditioner a couple days ago." Kate said irritably, hastily pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. "Let's go." She said, walking into the DC home.

Inside she started taking pictures of the body, and sketches, of course. She heard a light thump above her in a corner, where a closet might be, she guessed. She stopped clicking, listening hard and heard padding across the rest of the floor above her.

She put her camera down, walking quietly upstairs, gun drawn, ready for a fight.

She went to the room where she had most likely been standing under. She opened the door, and standing there, was a…girl. Most likely 8-9 years old.

She looked scared beyond belief. Kate guessed that might have to do with the fact that her SIG Sauer was pointed in the girls face. She lowered her weapon cautiously.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, looking at the girl closely, she had bruises on her face and arms, and her hair was awry.

The girl stood there for a second, trying to gauge whether to answer or not.

"Caliana Fatehmeh Iraswha, 8, Washington DC." She said concentrating. "But people just call me Cali, except…" She trailed off.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked completely bewildered. The file said nothing of Yasmine having a daughter.

"I live here. Me and my mother moved here from Israel. She joined the Navy, and-and he didn't like it so he came-" she trailed off starting to cry.

Kate holstered her gun, and hugged this stranger.

She let go after a while, saying, "Hey Cali, do you think you could come down here with me and tell my boss what you saw?" She said trying to coax the girl.

"No! I can't!" She said recoiling.

"Okay, well, will you still come down?" Kate said trying again.

The girl nodded her head, but barely.

Kate walked with her back downstairs, Gibbs turned around to stare at her.

"What the hell?" He said.

"This is Yasmine's daughter. She witnessed her mother's murder Gibbs." Kate said raising her eyebrows threateningly, as saying, 'get a heart Gibbs.'

"Alright, Tony, take her out to the Sedan." He said.

"No!" she cried, holding onto Kate's leg, and stubbornly. Kate looked at Gibbs.

"She only responds to me." Kate said to Gibbs.

"Fine, Kate can take you to the car." Gibbs said. "Tony finish sketching." Kate took Cali out of the living room, careful to avoid the kitchen, where the body had been found.

They were walking down the steps, when Kate saw the glint off of a rifle scope, from a nearby building.

"Down!" Kate yelled, grabbing the little girl and pulling her underneath her. The shot went wide, pinging the railing, and into the bushes. Kate uncovered her head, pulling out her gun and aiming. The shooter was long gone, and They were now Targets.


	2. Blondes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I TOLD U SO! That I would update faster the more reviews I got…I only have like 2 so far, but…Oh, and I know this is just a teeny bit unbelievable, because iono if u get put in the witness…oh yeah duh! She a witness to the murder! Kk, nvm, im babbling… OH BTW ! IMPORTANT: CALI IS NOT 8-9! SHE IS NOW 5!

Kate bent down to the girl who was still crouched on the step, tears starting to fall again.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay. I promise." Kate said wiping some of the girls tears with her thumb and smiling.

The girl smiled back, she liked this, what was her name? Oh yeah, the big guy had said "Kate", well she liked Kate. She was a little scared of …Gibbs? Yeah Gibbs. He had this tough looking stare. Tony looked goofy though with his hat on backwards.

"Let's get to the car, okay?" Kate asked her holding out her hand to the girl. The girl smiled and took it. They walked to the car, Kate asking her what her favorite color was, and telling her how she had such a pretty name. She tried anything to keep the girl from remembering her mom's murder, or the shooting. _'Dang that was close, someone obviously does not want us finding out who they are,' _Kate thought shivering, at how close the shot had actually been.

Later

Kate watched nervously as the Norfolk psychiatrist tried to get answers out of the traumatized little girl. It had started out that the Cali had not under any circumstances wanted Kate to leave the room, but the psych had insisted. Immediately the screaming had started, it had taken twenty minutes to calm her down. She had been told that even though she couldn't see her, Kate would be on the other side of the big mirror, and that Kate could see her. Cali had calmed down, she had started from answering a few questions, but the second the psych had started on the murder, the little girl started bawling again. Kate had gone in picking Cali up and telling the psychiatrist that it had been enough for one day.

Back in the observation room, Tony feared that Kate was starting to get way too attached to the five year old girl. He knew that it would be hard for her when Gibbs released the girl into social services.

"Gibbs, when are you thinking about letting Cali go into social services?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, do really think that after the shooting (A/N: Kate told them about the shooting obviously) I'm gonna put that poor girl into social services?" Gibbs said incredulously.

"No, Boss, its just that, well, I think Kate is getting attached." Tony said.

"Good, because your new assignment is that you, Kate, and the girl are going to be placed in the Witness Protection Program." Gibbs said.

"What? You're kidding right? I can't –"

"DiNozzo, do I look like I'm kidding?" Gibbs said intimidatedly ( YES MY NEW WORD!)

"Well no, but," Tony started.

"Go down to Abbs, she's giving you your new ID's and credit cards, and all that jazz. Provided by the WPP, of course." Gibbs said looking at him dead seriously. Now all he had to do was break the news to Kate.

10 mins later

Kate stormed down to Abby's lab furiously, with Cali right beside her. Gibbs had just finished telling her how she, _DiNozzo_, and Cali were going to be put in the witness protection program!

FLASHBACK

"WHAT! NO FLIPPIN WAY GIBBS! I am NOT going into hiding! No, I just can't!" Kate had yelled unceremoniously when Gibbs had popped the news.

"You don't have a choice Agent Todd, Not after the shooting especially." Gibbs had said.

"But with DiNozzo! Gibbs, I can't I'll shoot him." Kate said. Gibbs just stared at her with that look that said ' No, buts, Just do it, and do it now.'

And with that she was off to Abby's lab.

END FLASHBACK 

The sliding doors opened and Abby turned around to a very pissed Kate.

"Hello Mrs. Juliette Angelique Carino," Abby said perkily, as Kate stormed over to where she was sitting.

"What!" she cried looking at the paper, She was now Tony's wife Juliette, and Cali, was their daughter Gianna.

"Shit, how come Tony gets to keep his first name, and why are we Italian!" Kate said in despair.

"Hey! What's wrong with being Italian?" Tony said with a hurt look.

"Nothing, but I wouldn't know how to act Italian if you paid me." Kate said looking up at him. "Lets see how they killed us," Kate said scrolling down to the bottom of the page, "Ahhhh, I see, you and me were going for Chinese, when we were hit by a drunk driver, and Cali…Yasmine never had a daughter. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Kate said sardonically.

3 hours Later

"We should probably go to the nearest mall you know, 'cause unlike you, I can't live in the same clothes for more than a day or so. And we should all probably do something with our hair." Kate said turning around to look back at Cali, who had fallen asleep in the big, black, Ford Navigator's back seat.

"Sure thing Jules," Tony said grinning, this was gonna be fun. He could tell—as long as he didn't get shot—god willing.

Kate rolled her eyes, at his new nickname for her. He pulled off the exit, they had been driving for the past two hours. On their way to Miami. Great town. So far away though. Tony thought as he pulled into the mall parking lot. Kate woke up Cali, telling her that they were gonna get to go shopping. That woke the little girl up.

"Don't forget, you have to call me Mama, or mommy or something, but remember anything but Kate okay? And remember your new name? Kate asked.

"Gianna! Or Gia, but T- daddy keeps calling me Gigi!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good job." Kate said smiling. "Let's go shopping!"

"YAY!" The 5 year old cried happily.

Together they walked into the mall.

"Lets meet back here in lets say, two hours." Tony said, hopefully not knowing how long she needed to shop.

"Okay, that's fine." Kate said smiling and taking Cali's hand.

2 Hrs. and 15 mins later

'Where is she?' Tony thought to himself nervously. He walked into the store looking in the women's department. Kate wasn't there, only some hot sandy brownish- blonde haired chick, wearing a black shirt, and red flared dress pants at the check out. Tony left and went to go check out the fitting rooms. No Kate, he went back out to the fountain where he had been waiting, the hot blonde was there, eating a pretzel from a nearby vendor. She looked up, and…there staring back at him was…Kate.

Tony's jaw dropped open, _'god help me, she's a blonde_'.

"Where have you been Jules?" Tony asked staying in character. "And what did you do to your hair?" He asked.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her normally gentle waves that framed her face were gone and were replaced by straight-iron layers. Behind her playing in the fountain, Tony noticed was a red - brown brunette little girl, who Tony guessed was Cali. All he had done to his was cut his and add a few highlights. They gathered all their bags and headed back out to the car.

"Where were you Tony?" Kate asked curiously as she buckled her seat belt.

"I went back in the women's section looking for you!" He said. "Only, I saw you, but I didn't know it was you."

"Ohhh haha, that was you." Kate said laughing. I only saw the back of your head over the clothing racks for a second, but-"

"Mama, said that the guy was a Tinkerbell, to be shopping in the Women's department!" Cali interrupted.

Tony made a sound like a dog when you step on its paw.

"I didn't know it was you!" Kate said defensively, she turned to look out the window, smiling.

TBC

A/N: Mostly Fluff I Know!


	3. Chicken Alfredo,& Stargazing Mexicans

A/N: Hello! Thanks to ALL who sent reviews! There were so many, well , iono if their were , but! Anyways, "Jules" is in honor of one of my favorite characters in "Bend it Like Beckham", if you have ever seen that movie! Oh, I am taking offers, if anyone would like to co-write a fanfic my email address is in my profile! I am thinking of wrapping up some of my- well nvm, but yes I would like to co-write with pretty much anybody.

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star…

Spoilers: Slight Bete Noire

13 Hours Later

It was about 4 p.m. when they finally pulled into what, Tony called "insufferable suburbia."

"I thought, you grew up in huge, rich, neighborhoods." Kate said looking at him puzzled.

"I did, hence where my mom met all her rich friends, who were all into the big "French" movement, passing on the obsession to my mother, and Hence, my Bete Noire." Tony said all in one breath, exhaling deeply.

"Ahh, I see. It's all coming together now," Kate said smiling as she lifted Cali out of the car.

They walked up to the front of their new "house" Kate thought of it as more of a mansion, but it was a little cul-de-sac on the beach, so she wasn't complaining.

"Wow, our 'movers' sure brought a lot of stuff." Kate said, looking around at the white suede couches, and silver coffee table, and lamps, chandeliers, and a huge entertainment centre.

"Oh, my god, Tony, look at the TV!" Kate said. She had seen plasmas before, but this 90 in. took up most of the wall.

Tony came into the living room holding a bag of Cheeto's he had found in the pantry.

"Alright Kate, ya got me, this is all just some elaborate scam to get me my early birthday present isn't it?" he said grinning and putting his arm around her. He vaulted the couch, flipped on the TV and cried, "Yeah, Baby, Dish in HDTV!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Do you wanna go see your room?" She said crouching down to Cali's level, where the girl was struggling to see over the ginormous couch.

"Yeah!" the girl cried racing Kate up the very contemporary silver spiral staircase, luckily the actual steps were covered in white carpet though, because about half way up, Cali slipped. Kate held her breath as she waited for the cry of pain, but Cali just laughed and kept running. Kate exhaled, determined to protect this girl, from anything, a psycho murderer to skinned knees.

They got up to the bedrooms, where, cold and heartless the government may have seemed, they certainly went over the top in the bedrooms, Cali squealed with joy at the sight of her lush purple princess room. She ran to the toy box, that was full of dress up clothes, high heels, and fake tiaras. Kate laughed as the little girl tried on one of the tiara's and stood up on the bed pretending to rule over her vast, 12 ft by 10 ft kingdom.

She let Cali play, telling her that Dinner would be ready in about an hour, and that Daddy would be downstairs, and she was gonna go look at the other rooms. Cali nodded turning around to look at herself in the full size stand alone mirror. Kate smiled and went to go check out the other rooms.

She walked the hall to find the master bedroom. It was huge. That was probably an understatement, but it was decorated with a Chinese rainforest-y theme, with bamboo lamps, and even a wrought iron ball fountain, with gold Chinese symbols etched on it. Kate loved it. She went to make sure Tony was still downstairs, then ran and jumped onto the huge bed. Laughing at how bouncy it was, she laid there for a couple of minutes, hen ventured into the bathroom attached, She gasped at the huge Jacuzzi, and shower. She went back to lay back down on her huge bed. Thinking about all the stuff that had happened in the past 24 hours.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,

Kate laid there, planning on what to make for dinner, when lack of sleep overtook her…

2 hrs later

Kate woke up to the tasteful aroma of cooking pasta. 'Oh, crap, I forgot about dinner.' Kate said rubbing her eyes.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Tony taste testing his Alfredo sauce.

"Hey there sleepyhead, took ya long enough Gigi, here was staring to get hungry, so I told her I would make dinner. It took her the longest time to get the fact that Chicken Alfredo isn't Chicken covered in snot." Tony said stirring the pasta, and turning the heat off.

"Thanks for making dinner, that bed is just so big and comfy. Too bad I won't get to sleep in it though." Kate said in a bummed voice.

"GIA!" Tony called "TIME TO EAT!"

Kate looked at him with a disapproved frown on her face. "Tony you could just go get her, instead of waking the dead, by yelling," Kate said, looking now out the kitchen window and straight onto the beach. People were starting to gather their stuff, except one who was laying on his stomach trying to tan, or at least that's what Kate guessed. It seemed pointless to her, because the sun was starting to set, she snapped back as she noticed that Tony had said something…

"…and anyways, what do you mean you won't get to sleep in it?" He asked.

"Uh, Tony no offense, we are soo not sleeping together." Kate said taking a bite of her Alfredo, once Cali and him had sat down. "I'm going to be occupying the couch, and you can have the bed." She said matter -of- factly.

"Nooo no no, you are not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes I am,"

"No, I am."

"I Don't think so," Kate said.

"Don't be ridiculous, How can you protect Gia if you're all the way downstairs? I'm sleeping on the couch." He retorted.

"No, you're not, you'll screw your back, I however am perfectly limber, and flexible, and it will not pain me what so ever to sleep on the couch," Kate said.

"I am sleeping on the couch, and that's the end of it okay?" Tony asked cocking an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Cali, who had been watching them bicker back and forth like a tennis match, finally interrupted as Tony was about to start saying something about the couch, and something to do with the TV when…

"I have an idea! Now listen close here's a big concept…ready?" she asked in a sarcastic as a 5 year old voice can get, " Why don't you flip back and forth?" she said.

Kate and Tony looked at each other, embarrassed that they hadn't thought of that.

And with that settled, Dinner went on.

1 ½ hrs. later

Kate sighed as she tucked in Cali, the girl had finally gone to bed, when she had sent Tony out to take out the trash. He had kept playing with her, so she wouldn't go to bed.

"Kate, I Miss my mommy," Cali said out of the blue.

"I know you do sweetheart, but remember, you can't call me Kate any more okay?"

"Yeah, I know…" the girl said fingering a blanket she had found in her closet. "Goodnight Mama," she said closing her eyes and turning over. Kate walked to the door, and turned out the light.

" 'Night Giana," She said quietly as she walked down the hall. Tony had started one of his favorite movies, Fight Club, after he had tried to start it when Cali had been awake. She had chewed his ear off good that time. So he had started it again. She wasn't really in the mood for a "macho" movie, so she went out to the deck, lit some citronella tiki torches, and sat in one of the deck chairs. Her face darkened as her eyes moved from the gorgeous sky, to the ocean, to the beach. That same man was there Sitting up. In the same spot. He was wearing a black tank top, and orange swim trunks. It was pretty dark, and she couldn't see very much of him. He was pretty buff, and had a tattoo of some kind of symbol, it was too dark to tell what. She guessed he was probably some Mexican illegal immigrant. No, what bothered her, was that he was wearing sunglasses—at night. She frowned, trying to get a better look at his face, and then he turned. Turned so that she couldn't see his face at all now!

"Jackass," she muttered, before getting up. She turned to go back into the house and ran straight into …

"AHHHH Omigod! Tony! Don't DO that!" She yelled holding a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating about 1000 miles a minute.

Tony chuckled, "Whose a jackass Jules?"

"What? No one," she lied. She didn't want them both to freak out over some Mexican stargazer.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked as they walked inside. Tony locking the door behind him.

"I thought you were watching Fight Club." Kate said getting some water out of the refrigerator.

"Nah, I've seen in it too many times in the past day or so." He said grinning.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" She asked.

"You pick."

"Really?"

"Really Really,"

"Okay, how about, 10 things I hate about you?" She said.

"Ouch, K-Jules, that hurts." He said feigning pain.

"No the movie dodo head." She said as she walked out to the DVD player.

"Okay fine."

After the movie was over Tony smiled, Kate had fallen asleep on his lap.

He decided to carry her upstairs, he tucked her gently into bed, smiling as she turned over, snorting a little.


	4. Groceries, and Salsa Dancing

A/N: Anyone know a site that has NCIS virtual season? PLEASE Im begging you, ill even update my other stories for it.

A/N 2: I apologize in advance if I miss any R's my key is stuck and its hard to press, soo…

Disclaimer: I own…Caliana Fatehmeh Iraswha (I do not own the person who inspired her last name tho, I wish I did, but…)

Spoilers: See No Evil, I Guess

2 Month Later

Kate and Cali walked through the Wal-Mart Supercenter, looking for groceries.

"Mama, can we get Doritos?" Caliana asked expectantly.

"Not today Gia," Kate said pulling some Tofu off a shelf and putting it in the cart. She had been trying fo the past month to get Tony to eat right, telling him he was gonna die at an early age…

FLASHBACK

"Tony, will you please stop putting all this crap in the cart?" Kate had asked exasperatedly as he put HoHo's, Twinkies, Chips, Cookies, and stuff in their cart. He had tried sneaking them in, but every time he tried, it would emancipate a giggle from Cali, giving it away.

"Jules, its just food! Not all of us wanna be anorexic vegetarians!" He had cried out.

"You are going to dig yourself a slow grave if you keep eating like this!" She had continued on the way home.

"So what? It's not like it would do any lasting damage to you!" He said getting out of the SUV.

"Tony think about Cali," Kate whispered, "She has grown attached to us, and I need you to be able to be there for her if… well, if something were to happen to me." She had said putting her around his neck, her eyes pleading.

"Okay, Kate," he whispered, pulling her even closer, his lips, coming down to meet hers. And for one moment time stood still. Nothing bothered her, not even the strange man on the beach.

END FLASHBACK 

Kate smiled, her bond with Tony had grown immensely, more than she had ever thought. She had always thought of him as more like a Best Friend than a Boyfriend, but she had to admit, she had had the hot's for him ever since she had walked into NCIS.

They hadn't been able to go on an actual date, because they couldn't leave Cali for more than 5 minutes without worrying for her safety. Her safety, Kate grimaced at the thought of about what had happened about a month ago…

FLASHBACK 

"Giana, I'm going downstairs!" Kate called walking down the silver staircase.

"Okay!"

5 Mins Later

CRASH!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! MAMA!" Cali screamed.

Within 60 seconds, Kate and Tony were upstairs, guns drawn, covering each other as they went into the girl's room. They stood in horror, as they saw the glass in the girl's window was shattered, a brick laying on the floor. Kate rushed in, grabbing Cali off the floor and into the hall.

"Are you okay?" Kate said frantically looking all over the girl for cuts. She had a massive one on her arm, and a small one on her forehead, she wiped away the girl's tears with her thumb. Her other arm was holding Cali's injured arm against her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. As much as her mind was on protecting Cali, She didn't want a bloodstain on the carpet either.

She shook her head, and Kate pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, and telling her everything was gonna be okay. Tony came out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I saw some kid pedaling real fast out of the addition," He said. "I think we're still hidden though, the kid looked like a punk anyways." He said leaning down to where Cali and Kate were huddled against the hallway wall.

END FLASHBACK 

Kate hadn't slept well since, and had certainly not let Cali out of her sight. After all, that's what she had told Tony she would do, when she had kids of her own, when they had gone looking for Sandy.

She sighed as she headed out to the Navigator, She had her gun in its arm holster, for easy access. She reached into her purse, for her keys while Cali ran around to the other side to get into her seat. Kate heard the door open and close and saw Cali putting on her seat belt.

She put the groceries in the back seat next to Cali, and climbed in the front seat, turning on the radio, where she heard the rock-ish sounds of Avril Lavigne, she had all of her CDs, but, she didn't remember this song.

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah

Why do look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more

_Chorus_  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah

How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time

I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?

Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
It's all on you, there's always a brand new day

_Chorus_  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

She smiled, thinking about how true it was, She pulled into the driveway, hoping Tony had started dinner, cause she was _hungry_ . She walked in the door, Carrying two bags of stuff, Cali right behind carrying one that was about half her size, when she heard one of her favorite J.Lo songs "Let's Get Loud" Tony was playing their song. A couple weeks ago, one Saturday he had been complaining about how there wasn't anything to do, so she had put the CD in, telling him she would teach him how to salsa. He was a natural as it turned out. They had had a blast, twirling and dipping, and everything.

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up, let's do it

C'mon people let's get loud

Let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Ain't nobody gotta tell ya

What you gotta do

If you wanna live your life

Live it all the way and don't waste it

Every feelin' every beat

Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say

Tony grabbed the bags from her, leading her out into the middle of the living room, where he started twirling her….

Life's a party, make it hot

Dance don't ever stop whatever rythm

Every minute, every day

Take them all the way you gotta live 'em

(cause I'm gonna live my life)

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say

_'Right foot front, together, left foot back, keep her close,' _ Tony thought to himself, flowing with Kate along to the music.

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up, let's do it

C'mon people let's get loud

Let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Ain't nobody gotta tell ya

What you gotta do

Life is meant to be fun

You're not hurtin' anyone

Nobody loses

Let the music make you free

Be what you wanna be

Make no excuses

A couple dips and spins later, and even Kate who had been dancing for years was starting to lose her breath….

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say

You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it

You gotta mean what you say.

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up, let's do it

C'mon people let's get loud

Let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Ain't nobody gotta tell ya

What you gotta do

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up, let's do it

C'mon people let's get loud

Let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Ain't nobody gotta tell ya

What you gotta do

They ended with a spectacular finish, of him pulling her underneath him while she was in the splitz and bringing her up and dipping her back, arm on her raised leg, other underneath her gracefully arched back.

Cali, who had been watching them with he mouth open the whole time was grinning and clapping overenthusiastically. Kate came up arching her back slowly up, where Tony met her halfway for a kiss that almost made her lose her balance.

"Wow, Tony, you must have been practicing," Kate said smiling.

TBC

A/N 3: "Who Knows" Is by Avril Lavigne, and "Let's Get Loud" is by J.Lo. Don't forget to review! And if u know a site that has Virtual Season that would be great!


	5. Throw Up, Red Silk, and Motorcycles

A/N: I just decided to update sooner, so sue me NO no don't! I have no money.

Disclaimer: See the end of the Author's Note

3 weeks later

Kate woke up in bed, her stomach churning violently, turning over to see Tony, his mouth slightly open, and his arm around her waist. She smiled slightly, she and Tony had fallen in love, she didn't know how, but it just happened. She went to the bathroom to puke up whatever Tony had made for dinner in what she guessed was the last week or so.

It was like 2:00 in the morning, she had done this yesterday too, _'oh my god_' she thought pulling her hair into a pony tail, _' oh my god, I think I'm pregnant_' She gasped at her own thought, covering her mouth so as not to wake Tony, as if her ralphing hadn't already. She turned to look back in the bedroom. Tony was still snoring. Good.

Her stomach was starting to unclench slowly, and she decided that it was safe to climb back into the bed. Wondering when she should tell Tony.

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,

Just as Kate was about to fall asleep, she heard the familiar yet horrifying sound of a motorcycle. She had told Tony about her nightmares of reveille; her flinching at the mere sound of a motorcycle revving. Her eyes flashed wide open, slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake Tony. She grabbed her SIG Sauer off the nightstand and crept downstairs, her red silk nightgown slithering over her skin softly. She got to the bottom of the stairs, gun raised the white curtains were fluttering in the night wind.

The Problem with that: None of them had left a window open…

Kate stood gun raised, staring hard to see if anyone was out there, and suddenly whirled around as a voice said from behind: "Did you miss me Caitlin?" and Kate Todd's world went black…

TBC

A/N: "Breathe" Is once again by Anna Nalick it's the Second verse, I couldn't remember if I put who sang it last time or not. Ohh Dun dun dun! Kate's preg. And now kidnapped! How Fun!


	6. Phone Calls, and Head injuries

A/N: Thanks to Cara those reviews meant a lot, also many thanks to everyone else who sent reviews, maybe Ari'll let Kate go early if I get enough reviews…

Tony woke up the next morning to a cold bed, wondering where Kate was, she was never up before him, and if she was she waited until he woke up, and he did the same for her.

One problem: Kate was no where to be seen.

Tony got up, looking around, checking the bathroom, the shower was running, but Kate wasn't in it. He stuck his hand in to feel the water, dead frigid. It must have been running for forever. He turned it off, and went into Giana's room, she wasn't in there, but he could hear the sounds of the PowerPuff girls coming from downstairs. He walked downstairs clad in only boxer shorts, his six pack showing, and his hair looked like Logan Cale's off of Dark Angel. (A/N: hehe)

He looked curiously in the office area off the living room.

Tony wandered into the kitchen still looking for the girls,

_Don't worry,_

_We went to the store, to _

_Get butter for French toast._

_Love Kate and Caliana_

It just wasn't right, Tony thought, as he went to the fridge to get some eggs. And to his surprise saw the tub of margarine sitting right in front. It was full. Secondly, Kate would never leave a note in plain sight that had their real names on it. _'Okay This Is Just Too Weird, And Something Is SOO Wrong_.' Tony ran back to the living room almost tripping over one of Giana's stuffed animals, on his way for the phone.

"Gibbs, they've got Jules, and Giana" Tony said hurriedly.

"WHAT! Tony you had better be playing some insanely sick joke if you even want to think about living!

"Nope, I woke up and they were gone, and some one left a note, and it said it was from Kate, only it actually said Kate, instead of Jules, and it said Caliana instead of Cali, or even Giana, and Kate would NEVER do that," He said hurriedly.

"Alright, Abbs, found a partial on the victim. You wanna venture a guess as to who it belongs to DiNozzo?

"Ahh, no not really," Tony said looking out the window, the guy, that usually sat outside everyday, was gone.

"It was Haswhari DiNozzo!"

"Aww crap, boss, we've got a problem, he's been outside our house on the beach everyday then." Tony said guiltily, for not recognizing him.

"You knew that, and you still didn't call!

"Well, in all fairness we didn't know it was him, because, well he looked like some Mexican. I mean, he had like sunglasses, and Sombrero, so we never got a clear view of his face."

"Alright You start trying to figure out the relationship between our Vic and Ari, I'm gonna start looking for that bas-"

"Yeah I think I got it boss," Tony said looking sideways at the TV which was still on the PowerPuff girls.

Kate woke up her head splitting in two, whenever she tried to sit up. She couldn't remember anything. '_Where the hell am I? Ahh, shit that hurts,_'

She reached up to hold her head, and felt a warm gooey substance and it hurt like fire to touch.

She looked around, she was on the floor of some car, whose driver was driving at almost a Gibbs-like speed, there was a black barrier like found in a limo, though judging by the size of the back seat floor, she could tell she couldn't get that lucky.

She started pounding on the barrier, when all of the sudden, the car skidded into a U-turn and sent Kate slamming into the barrier, and what she thought was day, soon became night…

Tony sat at the government computer, looking up Yasmine Iraswha's Navy file.

"Name: Yasmine Iraswha name changed " Tony typed a little more trying to figure out what her name had been previously.

"CONFIDENTIAL" Tony read hitting the desk, " Grand, just grand."

DiNozzo's however did not give up! So Tony kept typing…Digging Deeper, into what, was up to him…

"Get Up," A voice commanded. Kate sat up glaring, at him, she couldn't see anything, and that scared her more than anything.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I see?" Kate asked angrily. Her body felt sluggish, and powerless.

"Hush, dear Caitlin, the drug will wear off in time." Ari said taking her hand, that was feeling around the back seat, and helping her up. Her hand stiffened as he grabbed it, but he pulled her up anyway. He put his hand on her back, and tightened his grip on her arm.

She hissed in pain, but determined not to let him get too much of a response.

"What did you do to Tony? Oh my god. What did you do to Gia?" She said stopping in her tracks, while Ari kept going, her arm being yanked in the process.

"Caitlin, I don't have time for this, I can honestly say I did nothing to Tony, or Gia, When actually you meant to say—Caliana, which, unless I am wrong, which I hardly ever am, means 'Castle or Tower'" He said smiling, although she couldn't see him, she could soo tell he was making fun of her.

"Oh, shove it Satan," she said.

"I wouldn't say things like that, were I in your position," He said jerking the virtually blind Kate forward. They walked down the side walk for a while then walked into what Kate guessed was a house. She walked into the supposed living room, when suddenly a hand from behind shoved her forward.

Kate cried out as her head came into contact with the couch, and as she turned over, and groaned what felt like the butt of a pistol, came into contact with opposite side of her skull, and the lights went out.


	7. Head Aches, Evil People, and TV

A/N: Thank you Cara, U r Special hehe U also were the only one who, ahem, ventured a guess! 

Disclaimer: don't wanna disclaim nutin! Hehe some redneck in me after all mom!

Kate woke up, head aching, to the sound of crying, and yelling. She could see now, that she was in… a dump. For all his "salon styled hair, and manicured nails," he really wasn't much of a house keeper, trash everywhere, empty McDonald's cups, and the smell was abhorrent… She listened harder, for the cry,…

"It's not my fault!" Cried Cali in despair, why was he yelling at her for coming with her mother.

"No you're right, it was hers. Now you're safe though," Ari said trying a different tactic.

"Safe?" Cali sniffed, standing there, rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm.

"Yes, I will take care of you now."

"But- But, what about Kate and T-tony?" She said, afraid he would start yelling again.

"Kate and Tony had to go back to work." Ari lied.

"Can I call her?" Cali asked hopefully.

"No."

"WHY!" Cali said starting to lose control of the tears she had been biting back. Tears made him angry.

"Because I said So!" Ari said angrily, grabbing her arm, and taking her to her "room," which happened top be a garage, with a small bed on it.

Kate sat there shocked, Ari was Caliana's father? He had murdered Yasmine? For what? Apparently, Yasmine had run, well she was right to, but Ari had followed? It was making no sense to Kate, and her head was throbbing painfully. She tried standing up, her arms frail, from the drug, and with great difficulty, she finally made it. After a few minutes, she started pacing, biting back tears. 'I have no idea where we are, Gia-Cali, is probably scared to death-' She was cut off of her reverie, when Ari madder than a hornet who was PMS-ing stormed in.

"What do you want with me? Why are you yelling at her? She probably scared to death of you!" Kate yelled.

"Caitlin, I hadn't seen you in so long, I almost forgot how beautifully insistent you can be."

"So answer, and I wouldn't have to be, although, that's not saying I wouldn't do it anyways, just to annoy you." She said looking sideways, and rambling. His facial expression was priceless, it was caught between amazement and sheer irritation.

"I am here to get my daughter. Satisfied?" He asked in his totally hot British/Israeli accent.

She cocked an eyebrow, and smiled, "No," She said. Three things happened in quick succession, punch, trip, twist. She punched him in the nose, and ran for the door, and although stunned, Ari was too fast for her, and with in seconds, he had tripped her and twisted her arm behind her back, just like he had in the Autopsy. Kate once again moaned in pain, her cheek burned from slamming onto the floor, face down.

"Nice Try Caitlin, but…I think not." He said laughing, pushing on her twisted arm, to add insult, to the _many_ injuries, she had already sustained from him.

"Next time I will not be so accommodating," Ari said, letting go, and sauntering out the door. Kate sat up, glaring at the door. Turning her head she saw a pretty nice 42" TV. She turned it on, trying to figure out where she was, but just her luck, no local channels, only some sort of satellite. She left it on TBS, where some show called Dawson's Creek was on… And for the first time, in a while, Caitlin Todd cried.


	8. Shopping trips,& Forced Cleaning

A/N: hmm ohh tonight is the new Hp book party! 14.7.05, Btw I won't be concentrating so much on Tony and Gibbs, as I will on Kate, Ari, and Cali. I mean of course the reunion between Kate and…. Nvm…

Disclaimer: NO!

Kate woke up, afraid of what Daylight might bring. She had been curled up on the couch in the fetal position all night crying. Her cheek was bruised, and the blood from the most recent head trauma, had started to flow running down her face for about 3 minutes, before she had thought to try and stop the blood flow. So in retrospect: her night had been painful, disgusting, and she had to pee like none other. Ari hadn't let her go to the bathroom yet.

Ari sauntered in looking pissed, yet in a way kind of –needy.

"I'm having company over. That means you have to disappear, or," he said smiling, and leaning down to where she was sitting on the couch.

Kate leaned forward giving him the look she always gave Tony when he left her hanging.

"Or, what?" She said smirking at him.

"Or reappear, as my wife."

"Yeahhhhhhnnnoo," She said pretending to vomit over the side of the couch, where she almost had that morning.

"That's what I thought, only these people would be more than happy to help me make you disappear…" Ari said laughing.

"And why, per say, do you need me to pose as your wife?"

" I don't, but I have the feeling you will anyway," He said with that evil smile he always had.

Kate sat back on the couch, looking at him, trying to gauge whether he was bluffing or not. '_Dang him, he knows I will,_' she sighed giving in. "What does being your wife entail, exactly," She said giving him an appraising look.

"You do everything exactly as I tell you; you do whatever my company tells you, and other than that you just keep your mouth shut, and stay in the kitchen. Oh, and you'll need to find something else to wear," he said.

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that? You were in such a rush to hit me over the head, you didn't let me go get some clothes."

"You're right-"

"I know I am," she said earning herself an evil glare.

"That is why you and me are going shopping, and just to be safe you're wearing a hejab, and some of Yasmine's clothes, they will probably be an inch or two short though," He said smirking at her.

"No way, and besides I-"

"Good, It's settled then," he said tossing her some clothes he had been holding. Kate caught them, looking at him incredulously.

"What?" He said just standing there.

"GET OUT!" She said pointing to the door.

He rolled his eyes and walked out. Kate held up the clothes she was supposed to be putting on, and groaned. '_No offense, Yasmine, but you just weren't into fashion were you?_' She thought as she put on the long dress, with gaudy flowers on it. She sighed as she pulled the over sized sweater that clashed horribly. And she wrapped the hejab around her head and pinned it carefully, pulled the veil down, and walked to the door. If Tony ever saw her like this, she would never live it down.

"I'm ready," she called to Ari.

She heard the door unlock, and pushed open the door, glaring at Ari through the veil.

"Ahh Caitlin- wait yes, we must change your name, I'll just call you Yasmine,"

"Wait, what about Cali?" She said stopping at the front door.

"She won't be awake for quite some time I assure you." He said taking her arm. Kate scowled, disgusted at how he treated his own daughter. She got into the red Camaro, slamming the door unnecessarily. Ari looked at her, knowing she did this just to aggravate him.

_6 HOURS LATER_

Kate stood amazed at her accomplishment, she had managed to clean up the living rooms and the kitchen. Under Ari's orders of course, and also the preferred method of intimidation, pointing a gun at her. Ari however, had transformed the living room, it now had 3 different plasma's and two computers, that hooked up to them. Everything had been swept and thrown away, and put in its proper place. Kate collapsed on the couch, exhausted, after their shopping trip, where, they had argued over everything, They had argued, over how fast he was driving, How slow she was perusing through the stores, what she could buy, where she could shop, and even what colors!

Kate smiled at how she had eventually won over the shopping trip. Telling him if he was so impatient why didn't he make himself useful and carry some more bags. That had shut him up, (he was already carrying about 7) Since she couldn't really divorce him, she was going to just use the definition for divorce instead : to rip his heart out through his wallet.

TBC


	9. Scary Ari & CompanyNever Alone

A/N: Sry it took so long for me to update! It will get considerably more dark, and violent for poor Kate in upcoming chapters…She wont die obviously but…U've been warned.

Disclaimer: I can now say I own Said, Youssef, and Qassam, and all them, and I've owned Caliana/Giana, for a while now…I wish I owned Ari…I could make him do whatever I wanted…Like jump off a cliff for shooting Kate in Twilight… ' mutters bitterly under breath'

Kate bit her lip as a single tear slid down her cheek. Ari had had his company over. Mossad her ass. He had banished her to the kitchen before the men had come over. But being as stubborn as she was, she had crept out to listen at the closed door. She had paid dearly for this, when Ari had been leading them in their terrorist type assignments, Kate had gasped at the things she had overheard. Ari must have heard her, cause…

FLASHBACK 

"…So Qassam and Said, will be at FBI headquarters, in two days to plant the bomb. Correct?" Ari asked smiling at his devilish plan. He and his cell had concocted a bomb able to be planted outside the building, and small enough not to be too noticeable, and it would take down the entire side of the building. And the bonus: No suicides required.

A small gasp issued from the closed living room door. Cali, was locked upstairs, in the attic, happy to be playing with her toys. Caitlin was…in the kitchen. He laughed out loud.

Staying in character he said, "Yasmine, Come," He commanded. He heard scuttling of feet as Caitlin scrambled back to the kitchen, probably to retrieve her hejab, which, she had taken off the minute they had gotten back from their little excursion. He looked around at the men. He rolled his eyes, and stood up, walking to open the door as right at that minute Kate was seen entering the kitchen, her dark hair trailing behind her.

Ari walked to the kitchen where Kate was busy wrapping her hair up. He leaned against the kitchen door frame, laughing. Kate whirled around, a terrified look on her face. The same look she had when he frisked her in autopsy.

"I-I I was uh, coming," she said quietly picking up a tray of these potatoes stuffed with spicy rice. Ari had helped her make them that afternoon. She attempted to walk past him to go deliver them, but Ari grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. She looked up at him as she was jerked backwards. He pulled her back into the kitchen slamming her into the wall sending the plate of food crashing to the floor with resounding crash. Kate cried out in pain, a number of things having hit the wall. Her head, (still sore from multiple head traumas) her shoulder, and her wrist being twisted in his. Her thought flashed quickly to the baby, what there was of it. Hoping he didn't kill her, or it accidentally; she hadn't told him about the baby afraid he would use it as an advantage.

She tried kneeing him in the groin, which did nothing as he brought down one of his arms on her thigh—hard. She hissed at the shooting sensation it sent down her whole leg. It was going to leave a bruise, that much was certain. She let a tear slip out of her closed eyes. He grabbed her jaw firmly, as she turned her head in fright, forcing her to look him in the eye. All the sudden a fist came out of nowhere. Colliding painfully with her jaw he let go and it sent her reeling. He grabbed her and dragged her out into the living room, where the other men were sitting.

"Is she a threat to the operation Haswhari?" a man named Youssef asked gruffly, as Ari threw Kate into the middle of the floor.

"She'll learn her lesson…" Ari had said.

END FLASHBACK 

Kate sobbed, curled up in the corner of the living room, clutching her stomach protectively. All she could think about at the moment was Tony. God, she missed him. Why hadn't he come for her yet?

I waited for you today

But you didn't show

No, no.

I needed you today

So where did you go?

You told me to call

Said you'd be there

And though I haven't seen you

Are you still there?

Chorus

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see you

And I can't explain why

Such a deep reassurance

You've placed in my life.

We cannot separate

'Cause you're part of me.

And though you're invisible

I'll trust the unseen.

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

Kate sniffed, he said he would protect her, that he would always be there. She would never have to be alone if she didn't want to be.

It was with this thought that Kate Todd drifted off into a restless sleep…

TBC

A/N 2: The song lyrics are "Never Alone" , By Barlow Girl.


	10. Life Throws The Crappiest Curveballs

A/N: Kk story it took so long! I took a break from vacation… and just read fanfics for a while!

Ari paced back and forth…Caliana was whining again. He thought about giving her to Kate, it would give Kate something to do. Kate had been crying for the past week and a half. He hated to see her like this, but he couldn't let her eavesdropping go unpunished. Yes that is what he would do, he would put Caliana in the same room, they would both be happy. They would both hate him but… Yasmine had taken away his pride, and his dignity, and his only child, when she had left. Leaving him with emptiness inside, he had spent his raging anger, in years of working for any agency, group, or terror network that would hire him. His job was perilous, yet, thrillingly satisfying.

"Caliana, come here please. We are going to go see Miss Kate okay?" He calling from the kitchen, it was her house too, he didn't lock her up or anything. He just didn't want Al-Qaida to find her is all.

"We are!" She said, running into him holding onto his legs, smiling. Smiling, she was beautiful when she smiled, so was Kate, too bad he wasn't the cause of those smiles…most of the time.

"Yes, she came to visit, she's in the living room, okay?"

"Yay!" she said running down the hall to the door. "Kate! Kate!" she cried running into the living room.

Kate who had been on one of her deep depressive states, she wasn't crying just staring into the blankness of the wall corner. She had been drifting between this and bawling her eyes out for the past, Week or so. She'd heard the sound of running footsteps and someone calling her name, she'd not moved from her position, thinking it was all a dream. When Caliana came running in, opening the door, she whirled around so fast she'd cricked her neck.

"Oh My gosh Cali! Are you Okay? Did He hurt you?" Kate cried, stroking the girls hair, and checking her for obvious injuries, broken bones, bruises and such. She found none. The girl was wearing nice clothes, and she looked well fed.

"Who? Daddy? No, daddy didn't hurt me." She said quietly, something of a glazed look washed over her eyes for the tiniest of seconds.

"Are You Sure?" Kate said sniffing as she hugged the little girl.

"Guess what? Me and Daddy went to the zoo, and to the movies!"

"Really?" Kate asked wiping her eyes. "What movie did you see?"

"We saw…" She turned around to look at her father who was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed, and smirking at Kate, who was over the moon about something so trivial. She just glared at him, eyes full to the brims with malice. She Would never EVER forget what she had suffered, not from him, but because of him—no, not even because of what he did…but because he did nothing to stop it…

"—Yeah we saw Wedding Crashers. There were these Guys-"

"Oh My God! Ari! How could you let her see that! She's only 5! Oh My god! Honey," she said cupping the girls face in her hands, "Don't ever let me hear you say ANY of the things you heard in that movie, understand?" Kate said glaring at Ari.

"Oh, Caitlin relax, she didn't understand any of it did you Love," he asked Cali.

"I understand Kate. Daddy thought it was funny tho," she said with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Hey Babe, could you go watch TV for a while?" Kate said pointing to the TV. " I need to talk to your daddy okay?" Kate said. "I won't leave I promise." She said smiling. Cali nodded and walked over to the TV flipping it on to MTV.

"Ari. How could you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Caitlin like I said, she didn't understand any of it," he said dismissively.

"Haswhari that movie was rated R!"

"You are just upset, because of the other night," he growled, "And you have every right to be-"

"Hell yes I do! You just sat there and laughed as you're suck-ass "friends" beat the crap out of me!" She said her voice dripping with hate, and eyes dripping with silent tears.

"Caitlin, I know your secret, I would never have let them go that far," He said gesturing down at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she looked up at him fear apparent on her face.

"How did you know?" She asked bitterly.

"Caitlin, the morning sickness, the picky appetite- or lack thereof, the depressive mood swings, I'd be a fool if I couldn't tell. So, when are you due?" He said smiling.

"December." She said in a clipped tone.

"Ahhh, lets see, that would make that a March conception? Ahh and that would make that last month…" he said smirking.

"Shut up," she said icily, giving him a an "its not that funny, moron," look.

"Well, then lets hope Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, find you before that, because I have no desire to deliver this baby," he said giving her stomach another appraising look.

"What! hell no! We're going to hospital!" She said. "And it doesn't matter, cause Tony is going to come." She said defiantly.

"Whatever you say, Caitlin dear," he said. Turning to go, Kate followed…She hadn't put much energy, into walking around, except for going to the bathroom, unless of course she was in her "pacing" mood. She managed to wear a small path in the carpet…Ari had been pissed, but hadn't said anything, and instead had put a throw rug down, for her to pace on instead—how thoughtful.

"Why does she trust you? She watched you kill her mother!" Kate said grabbing his arm…this had been gnawing at her for sometime now.

"I didn't." he said gruffly…Why he had taken Cali, was starting to gnaw him from the inside out…Yasmine had threatened to tell the Al-Qaeda that she thought he was untrustworthy…he couldn't let that happen. Yasmine was the one who was working for Al-Qaeda, he was still a double agent under the employ of the CIA…He hadn't killed Yasmine tho…He assumed it had either been CIA, or Al-Qaeda…he really couldn't tell…neither side was admitting. It was true. He had shot at Caitlin, and Caliana, but only to make it so they were protected…He had heard whispers though, they weren't as protected as he had thought. So he had taken up guard outside their house.

"What do you mean 'I didn't'?" Of Course you did!—"

"No, Caitlin I Did not. I was set up. I Did however Go To Her House. But only to get Cali."

"What? Why?" Kate sputtered. None of this was adding up.

"Yasmine was the terrorist. Not me…I still work for Uncle Sam." He said with a sort of smile/grimace, and put his right hand over his heart.

Kate stood there mouth gaping open…

Life AlWaYs ThRoWs CuRvEbAlLs, JuSt WhEn ThInGs StArT tO bEcOmE PrEdIcTaBlE…

TBC

_FEEDBACK IS GREATTTTLY APPRECIATED! I KNOW U GUYS ARE GONNA HATE ME, BUT I WELCOME ANY CRITISM!_


	11. No Leads, NewHouse, New Mission

A/N: I took a momentary leave off the face of the world… into HP fiction…Ughhhh updating has NEVER been a strong suit of mine, but o well life will go on? Plz forgive !gives puppy eyes! Im not sure where exactly I want this story to go… input please!

Disclaimer: Well since you Killed off two of the main characters in this story im sure SOMEONE is selling their souls in jars on Ebay…cough!kavin!cough… mmhhmm

Spoilers: Ugh no idea

6 months later

Kate woke up, Caliana snuggled under her arm. It had been 6 months with no sign of Tony or Gibbs. Kate felt horrible that she couldn't tell Gibbs where she was or contact Tony. Ari had taken her to speak to his CIA handler, a nice woman named Loren Vartan. She had laid out plainly that Ari's mission was of most importance as was his daughter. The only chance they had was that her silence was kept and until his mission was complete that she remain with him. A minor drawback… it was a longstanding mission, requiring traveling and some stay abroad. She missed Tony so much, she was seven months pregnant with his son, a son, that was just as irritating as his father. Her and Ari had reached a sort of truce, slowly making a pattern of daily life with Caliana as the beam of bouncing light they both loved. She still had forgiven him of that night she had been brutally beaten, knowing worse things could happen in a cold war… but she had not forgotten.

They had been smuggled secretly out of the US into London. In a town home in a uptown part of London, quite near the fashion area Kate thought snickering… Ari had bought some nice clothes from Gucci—for her of course. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Kate rolled out of bed. Ari had been gracious enough to grant her a guest bedroom, although in the day time it had to look like no one slept there, and her cosmetics and decent clothes were all in his bathroom and closet. They had spent a weekend re-decorating their town home. Very Moulin Rouge/Parisian themed to be perfectly honest.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Ari said laughing at the way her blonde locks stood at all angles in the morning. Snarling Kate slammed the door in his face, chuckling at his hurt expression…Poor Baby. 'Ah, well he'll just have to get over it' Kate thought happily desperately wanting to go back to bed, but knowing that Caliana needed to be up for her tutor in an hour. Ah, just enough time for a shower and breakfast before Ari went off to "work."

They had established a routine, he would wake her and Caliana up for breakfast, get Cali ready for her Tutor, a plump Muslim woman, named "Mrs. Shakal" a wife to one of Ari's "co-workers" apparently. Kate knew that the woman probably had no idea what her husband did but still. In order to appear undercover, Kate was a newly converted Muslim from New York. And her unborn son was Ari's. It always saddened her to think about her son. But there wasn't much she could do about it. Sighing, she stepped into the master bathroom, taking off her p.j. pants and camisole she wore to bed. 15 minutes later she crept back into her bedroom Cali still snoring on her pillow. She had her own room, but Ari and Kate preferred she sleep with one of them at night. Made them feel like she really was safe…this was a delusion Ari had told her, but he supported it all the same.

After dressing in a simple, black, maternity turtle neck, and matching Armani slacks in Ari's room, she grabbed a hejab to take downstairs, the damn things annoyed the crap out of her, but Ari had told her it was only necessary outside, and in the presence of other males in their home.

"Cali, Hon, It's time to wake up. Mrs. Shakal is coming in a while. You need to eat before she gets here." Kate said nudging her small shoulder underneath the big poofy white down comforter.

Caliana just swatted at her and Kate sighed, this had to be one of the most difficult children to wake up in the morning. She walked downstairs throwing her hejab over the couch and walked into the kitchen where Ari was sitting drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning," she said as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Caitlin," he said tipping his cup to her. His dark hair perfectly styled with that slightly windblown look. "What are your plans for today?"

He always asked this. He had to be prepared. Once he had come home to find that his dining/kitchen area had been Dark crimson red! Another time, there had been framed pictures of French films all over the living room (also dark red, after she insisted on painting it all!) Flowers littered everywhere. Candles, incense and potpourri gave off enough fragrance to choke a horse, _'so THIS is why Gibbs had been divorced three times'_ he mused. Then there was the clothes. He had agreed she could go shopping once a week for whatever extra stuff she wanted (i.e. not groceries, stuff for Cali etc.)… and usually that meant clothes.

"Ah, you know, the usual, Cali has tutoring, we need groceries, Cali has ballet at 3:00 and YOU need to fix the shower," Kate said smirking. This was the life, buy whatever you want, enjoy life, and get a really hot super-spy to fix your shower. '_Oh my god, did I seriously just call him a hot super-spy? Get me off these drugs Doc!_' Kate thought spastically.

"As you wish, my dear," he said rolling his eyes sarcastically. '_Good no surprises hopefully,' _he wouldn't keep his fingers crossed.

"Soo, how are tings at the office," Kate said quietly, keeping her eyes down.

"Ali, is—debating on whether or not to accept the plan I have…presented_."_ Ari said gruffly.

"Oh, I see," Kate was so nervous. What if someday Ali didn't accept his proposal and she had no warning? Sure she could handle herself and she would die to protect Cali, but against a force of Al-Qaeda? One detonator with no warning, and there was no more them.

"Habibti, I assure you, you are safe as long as I return home to you, and eat with you at dinner and breakfast," He said cocking an eyebrow at her, as if to say '_trust me, I'm a professional.' _

She smiled wanly, and said, "On a happier, yet irritating note, you daughter will not get out of bed!" Kate cried exasperatedly.

"Caitlin you have to be forceful with her," Ari said getting up from the table and heading upstairs. Kate sat there, she felt like the 4th grader who told the teacher that the other kids were jumping off the swings! "Tattletale," she muttered shaking her head.

TBC

A/N 2: Tried to make it a semi-long one :D


End file.
